The Butterfly
by SeekForMySoul
Summary: Oneshot- The lost butterfly finally fluttered back to his family.


Prompt: Butterfly

Rating: T

At the age of six Sasuke would scoff at the idea of being compared to a butterfly. Unfortunately, the boy would hear that traumatizing statement from fan girls at school.

"He's so PRETTY, like a butterfly!"

And so, the scarring incident will be carved into his mind for years.

Sasuke despised weakness, and wasn't the butterfly the perfect emblem of weakness? Gossamer wings, arching antennas, delicate bodies. Being compared to one destroyed him on the inside.

At age ten he had managed to force the thought from his thoughts. After all who would compare him to butterflies now? His training had doubled (he had to _kill that man_ ), and he was at the height of his antisocialality. At certain moments Sasuke would falter as he noticed the bright golden warmth eminating from a child or the cherry sweet smile directed at him (but no! Focus, focus. He had to focus on that man). His training the next days was always brutal as his self punishment.

It was by complete accident that he heard the statement again during one of those trainings sessions.

The tittering girls who followed him around during training block were infuriating, so he always took shortcuts or hid in whatever room was available when they came near. During this particular moment when Sasuke bolted from the training grounds to the safety of the academy, he heard his name. Hiding in the trees he heard the teachers praising his work ethic to the clueless students, and then one voice stood out.

"Sasuke would be great as a infiltrator, he's as pretty as a butterfly! No one would suspect a thing."

The squeals from the girls almost deafened him as he stood shock still from sickness. The academy instructor voice passed him then drifted away with the gaggle of girls.

The (bright, so bright, can barely look at him) demon child found him in shock, kneeling on the training grounds.

"Hey, hey you ok?! Are you DYING, OH MY GOD YOURE DYING, WAIT DONT DIE! IMMA GO GET SOMEONE!"

He couldn't bring himself to explain to the nurse when she questioned him; it was too embarrassing.

Age twelve brought with it a cacophony of emotions (why did it have to be these two?) with the group and instructor. Sensei was a dick, but he was kind on the inside (deep, very deep in there). His classmates (why did it have to be them!) were annoying, cheerful, bright, _children_ (ohmygod they would get killed in the first real battle).

He hated (loved) them.

Sensei was the first one to make the comparison. His deadpan voice made it even worse as he spoke, comparing Sasuke to a swift butterfly; he was fast, but his strikes held little power. Sakura giggled delicately behind her closed hand while Naruto laughed himself silly (can't bear watching them die if Itachi came).

He sulked for the rest of the day in pretense of anger, while truly being terrified of his feelings for the team.

Sasuke's defection cause turmoil but his true loyalties always lied toward his team (his family).

But his defection also brought with it the second comparison. Sakura, gentle sakura (vicious Sakura) cried, sobbed out her love and his heart broke into tiny little pieces. But Sasuke steeled himself (after all what Itachi would do to them would be _so much worse_ ). And Sakura broke down and screamed out how he was a butterfly, one that carried the souls of the dead. Why couldn't he let go of his clan and be happy for himself?

He couldn't tell her of the never ending dreams of bloodshed, and terror; of how Naruto and Kakashi replaced the faded memories of long dead kinsmen. How he saw _her_ face staring back out at him among the dead. How he now dream of their mangled bodies in his family room, their blood on his floors, how he couldn't have that.

He left.

At age sixteen Naruto was the one to end his suffering and bring Sasuke back home.

Naruto stood over Sasuke's crumpled form, and he spoke. His voice resonated within Sasuke, ringing with power, conviction; an absolute force of just _being_. Naruto's last words sunk in and Sasuke thought it only right; the only teammate left to judge him was Naruto, the other having done so years before.

"You were always the best, but Sasuke, you didn't have to be the best all alone, we would've helped you. People were always comparing you to a butterfly, but you know what? Butterflies travel in groups. If a beat from the wings of a single butterfly can cause tsunamis on the other side of the world, think of what a group of butterflies can create. Team seven was your group and you left. Are you ready to come back, asshole?"

And Sasuke laughed his terrible laugh, for this is what he needed, what he yearned for during so many of those painful nights, years ago. He knew there was only one answer Naruto would accept. It was a relief that there was only one answer he would give.

The lost butterfly had finally fluttered back to his family.


End file.
